Traitor from Hellsing
by TwixMonster
Summary: During a mission in El Salvador, Alucard, Seras, and Pip come across a traitorous vampire. This vampire turned traitor against Alucard and Hellsing years ago, so now Alucard only sees her as the enemy, but is she really the enemy? May have OCCness and the rating may go up, not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I haven't finished some of my other stories, but Im really into this one idea.**

**DONT FORGET: I'm doing a co-write with my friend kimihime97, the story is "Hellsing Academy", it's really good, and we'd appreciate it if you read, favorite, follow, review, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing**

**Chapter 1**

Alucard stood before his Master, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. The woman sat there, cigar in hand. She had a mission assignment for Alucard, but Integra waited to tell him. Finally, she put down her cigar, and looked at her vampiric servant.

"You need to get to El Salvador in Central America, quickly." Integra explained calmly. "Ghoul sightings have been seen around the Capitol, San Salvador. Where there are ghouls, there is a vampire. You are to search and destroy, don't come back it's done."

Alucard bowed, grinning. "Of course, my Master."

"Take Seras and Pip with you as well." Integra said, leaning back into her chair.

* * *

On the plane, Seras and Pip were merely talking while Alucard, who changed his appearance from his crimson fedora hat and long, red overcoat, to a more... gentlemen attire, was enjoying a cup of blood. He wore a grey suit with a long overcoat, that was the same color, draped over his shoulders, and his hair was longer than usually.

Pip smiled at Seras before looking over at Alucard, then back at Seras. "Alucard seems... a bit ecstatic." He stated in his French accent.

"Huh?" Seras turned to look at her Master, and then turned back. "I guess he is..."

"Anyway... So we're suppose to look for the vampire who has been killing people and turning them into ghouls?"

"Yes," Alucard answered, looking over at Pip and Seras. "how much more simpler could it be?"

Pip chuckled nervously. "Well it just seems a bit straightforward."

"So? It doesn't matter to me." Alucard went back to drinking his blood.

* * *

After the plane landed, the three walked around the streets of San Salvador. There wasn't very much people around, which seemed strange to them. They continued on and came upon a very abandoned street. It was silent... very silent, until they heard the sound of crying and screams.

Seras and Pip ran to the source; only to be surprised to see a young woman and her baby backed against the wall, and a ghoul making its way to them. Once Alucard got there, he simply pulled out Casull, and shot the ghoul in the head. More then came, blocking off the way they came, the only exit. Thing is, that's all they did. The ghouls didn't attack them, which made them really confused.

"Two vampires and a human? I never would have thought that I'd come across such a sight." A smooth, feminine voice spoke from the shadows behind them.

Pip turned to see the woman they saved, now dead on the ground, and with a pool of blood surrounding her. He also saw the baby the woman was holding earlier in the arms of the vampire. The vampire smiled wickedly before biting into the baby.

Pip gritted his teeth angrily. "This bitch..."

Seras and Alucard turned to the vampire; her black lips stretched into a smug smile as she tucked her long, raven black hair behind her ear. "Well... If it isn't the great Alucard. I never thought I'd see you here."

"Same goes for you..." Alucard stared at the vampire, long and hard. "Maria..."

**Its a short chapter, yeah I know. Other chapters will be longer, I assure you. Also, I'm working on newest chapter for the Danny Phantom/Rosario+Vampire Xover also, don't forget to read "Hellsing Academy"^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T FORGET: I'm doing a co-write with my friend kimihime97, the story is "Hellsing Academy", it's really good, and we'd appreciate it if you read, favorite, follow, review, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing**

**Chapter 2**

Seras stared at the vampire who her Master claimed as "Maria". She wondered how Alucard knew Maria; maybe they crossed paths at some point, and they're friends. Though... the look her Master was giving the other vampire was saying otherwise. Seras could see his glare behind his orange-tinted glasses.

"Maria... What are you doing here?" Alucard questioned, his voice full of hatred.

"Oh... No reason," Maria's smile widen just a bit more. "Just thought I'd visit this place."

Alucard's eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me."

Maria's smile disappeared as it turned into a frown. She stared at Alucard silently, not speaking a word or moving an inch. "Tell me Alucard... Are you still a dog for Hellsing?"

He didn't reply. Alucard pulled out Jackal and Casull and aimed both guns at her. Maria raised her hands up in front of her, like when trying to calm someone down. Her smile returned to her face.

"New play toys Alucard?" Maria remarked playfully before looking at the time on her watch. "Oh look at the time, I need to get going. Bye Alucard."

She waved, and in a blinked she was gone. Alucard growled in anger for letting Maria get away without answering any questions he planned to ask her the next time he saw her. Seras and Pip, who have been silent this whole time, stared at where Maria stood before. Both were unsure about the situation.

They all went to a hotel and checked in. Pip helped Alucard, which was do all the work by himself, take the vampires' coffins to the room. While that was being done, Seras thought she'd take a walk around San Salvador. It was a really nice place. She went to a local market place and bought a few things so she could cook later.

"Well if it isn't the little vampire that was with Alucard earlier." Seras froze in place.

She turned around to see Maria smiling at her. Seras didn't know what to do; she wouldn't dare attack. _What does she want with me...? _Seras asked herself. Fear began to show in her eyes, which made Maria's smile even wider, almost like she enjoyed causing fear in others.

Maria even started to giggle at Seras' expression. "The little vampire scared? It's ok, I won't hurt you. I was really wanting to talk to you., that is... if you're willing to talk."

"Uh... Y-Yeah..." Seras replied, unsure.

"Good," Maria beamed, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Come on."

The two started to walk, Seras still carrying her groceries. She was nervous talking to Maria, she seemed nice, but something about her felt... sordid and malevolent. Maria wasn't even talking to her yet, so it only made her more anxious than ever. Maria then turned to her. "So... I haven't caught your name yet."

"Oh... It's Seras," Seras replied softly.

"Seras," Maria repeated. "That's a nice name, I like it. So, Seras, you're a vampire... Did Alucard turn you?"

Seras blinked a bit at her question, not because she asked, because she could hear the small tone of jealousy in the question. Now she wasn't sure to answer or not, but she figured lying wasn't the best thing to do. "Y-Yes."

"Hm... I see..." There was a small pause. "Have you... drank his blood yet?"

Maria started at Seras, waiting for the answer. Seras' mind was flashing back to when Alucard tried to get her to drink his blood when they countered Alexander Anderson the first time and she refused. "N-No, I haven't."

The other vampire turned away. "Well... Have you ever drank from a live source?"

"No..." Seras looked away.

A cruel smile tugged at Maria's black lips; a plan forming in her head. She grabbed Seras by the wrist, and started dragging her away. Seras was protesting against being dragged, but Maria was too determined with what she planned with Seras. They came upon an abandonded street and Seras began to notice that night was coming close; this worried her. Maria's dark eyes scanned the area, looking around. She smiled when she found a lone man walking. She pulled Seras in front of her and leaned closer to her ear.

"See that man?" Maria whispered.

"Y-Yeah..." Seras replied, unaware of what Maria was planning for her.

The vampire's smile widen. "Good. Drink his blood."

Seras gasped slightly at her words and she slowly turned to her. "Y-You want me... to drink his b-blood?"

"Yes, compared to blood bags, blood from a source is wonderful. You'll like it, trust me." Maria cooed, waiting to see what Seras would do.

"B-But I cant!" Seras refused, now scared.

Maria smirked. "C'mon, don't you want to taste it? Even a bit? The taste of warm, live blood."

Seras began to tremble at Maria's taunts. "I-I can't."

The other vampire left Seras, and in a blink she was next to the man. In a quick movement, the man was knocked out. Seras watched as Maria walked up to her with the man's body over her shoulder. "He's still alive..."

Seras watched as Maria poked into the man's wrist with a sharp, black painted fingernail. Blood began to trail down the wrist and drip to the ground. Maria was loving the fearful look in Seras' eyes. She found this very amusing in more ways than one. Maria watched as Seras eye the crimson liquid, so she couldn't help but bring the blood closer to the young vampire. Seras stepped back as soon as Maria brought the blood closer to her.

"Drink it... I know you want to. Don't deny the lust for it." Maria taunted.

Suddenly a bullet whizzed past them, making Seras blink. A low growl could be heard from the shadows, and both vampires turned to see what it was. Alucard emerged from the shadows, aiming Casull at Maria, his eyes narrow. "Step away from the Police Girl."

Maria chuckled. "Very well then, I already had my fun anyway. See you."

She quickly left, leaving the man's body on the ground. Alucard put Casull back in his overcoat and stared ahead before turning to Seras. "What were you doing with her?"

"I-I uh... She just wanted to talk... That's all..." Seras explained nervously, hoping that Alucard wouldn't do anything to hurt her or anything.

Alucard turned away. "Just stay away from her. She bring nothing but trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

Seras looked down as her Master started to walk off. "Yes... Master..."

**So... 2nd chapter completed. Feel free to review, I wanna know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, and... I'm mostly goin on what I know, which is barely much... mostly on San Salvador, Hellsing, I know enough:P**

**DON'T FORGET: I'm doing a co-write with my friend kimihime97, the story is "Hellsing Academy", it's really good, and we'd appreciate it if you read, favorite, follow, review, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing**

**Chapter 3**

Pip was relieved when he saw Seras walk into the hotel room. He knew Alucard left to find her so he was happy to know she was ok. He went to say something to Seras, but she walked right past him, like she didn't even know he was there. Pip wondered what must have gone on earlier. He didn't think he should ask so he let Seras crawl into her coffin and go to bed.

No one but Seras seen Maria a few days after. Maria was continuiously taunting the young vampire until either Pip or Alucard arrived. Seras was growing afraid of not just Maria, but her taunting and mocking. Alucard was begining to wonder why Maria took intrest in the Police Girl. He growled. Just the a simple thought of Maria was enough to make him growl. Seras later took Pip with her to town.

Pip and Seras were still in town as night fell. As they walked back to the hotel, they were ambushed by ghouls. Pip pulled out a pistol and began shooting the ghouls in the head. Seras, having forgotten her pistol, was trying her best to fight them off physically. More kept coming and just as Pip was about to shoot one, someone ran their hand through its head. The ghoul fell to the ground, revealing Maria. Her hand was dripping of blood and she licked it as she smiled at them.

"_You_?" Pip growled. "These's your ghouls?"

Maria shook her head. "No, sorry to disapoint."

There it was again, that smile; that very same smile that haunted Seras' dreams. With wide eyes Seras stared at Maria, her hands, now shaking, could barely hold her gun. Pip's eyes narrowed at Maria before turning to Seras, his eyes widening. "Seras!"

A ghoul was behind her. When she finally heard it, she turned around to face it, her gun unsteady. The ghoul was advancing on her, making the horrible sounds of moans. Seras shut her eyes tight as her finger was slowlypushing on the trigger. Soon a gun shot could be heard, but it was from Seras; Alucard shot the ghoul in the head, making it fall to dust. Alucard's eyes caught sight of Maria and his mouth turn into a snarl.

Maria gave Alucard a little wave before procceding to decapitate a ghoul next to her. Alucard quickly took out all the ghouls, mostly out of annoyance and irritation.

"Nicely done Alucard, still impressive as ever," Maria commented, smiling softly at him before turning around.

"Why are you here?" Alucard question, growling slightly.

"I have my reasons..."

Pip clenched his fists and he pulled out some cuffs. Quicky, he placed them around Maria's wrists and locked them. Maria gasped a bit at what just happened, she looked over her shoulder, glaring a bit at Pip.

"These can't hold me." She hissed but her lips then turned into a smile. "But... I'll go along with it."

Maria was confusing, very hard to figure out. It surpried him that she easily surrendered and let herself be captured. The one who was the most surprsied was Seras, after all, Maria has been scaring her since that one day when she was shopping for food.

Back at the hotel, Maria was cuffed in a chair. Her smile wouldn't leave her face, it scared Seras. Alucard watched Maria from the other side of the room, growling and glaring. He hated this... Hated _her._ Maria turned her head to face Alucard, her smile widening. He turned away quickly and left the room. _Why did we even bring her here... _

Night fell upon San Salvador, with everyone gone to bed, Maria was stuck on the chair. She was tired, but her position made her uncomfortable to sleep. She had to shift a bit before getting comfortable enough to get a little sleep. Her dark eyes fluttered open when she felt someone moving her. She saw Seras carrying her to the couch and setting her upon it.

Maria blinked. "... Why are you doing this?" Seras looked at her, but didn't say anything. "I've been horrible to you."

Seras looked away. "It's just I thought you'd be more comfortable on the couch than a chair." She paused. "S-sorry, I got to go."

Maria watched as Seras quickly left the room, closing the door softly. She laid there for a moment before falling back to sleep.

For the next few days, Seras was helping Maria onto the couch during the night. Maria would continue to question her why Seras was doing such a thing, but she kept getting the same answer. Pip was forced to watch her in case she decieded to escape, but Maria would simply sit in her chair, as calm as can be. Alucard would once in a while watch Maria at night, but it would only be for a short minute or two. He heard that Seras was moving her from the chair to the couch.

"You need to stay away from her, I've told you this before Police Girl." Alucard growled at Seras. "She's can hurt you, cuffed or not. I don't mean just physically... _Understand_?!"

Seras blinked. "Yes Master... Um... Master?"

"What?"

"Why are you so concerned me Master?" She looked up at him.

Alucard didn't reply, simply turned around and walked away. Seras stood where she was, trying to figure out why Alucard wanted to keep her away from Maria. She understood that the other vampire was cruel, but... It just didn't make sense that Alucard was concern, he rarely showed anything for Seras; that's why he called her "Police Girl" instead of "Seras". She had time to think about it later, she was tired. She walked to her coffin, get inside, and went to sleep.

**So... I know I haven't updated my Rosario+Vampire/Danny Phantom Xover in a while, which I'm sorry for, I haven't had the time to do it. Anyways... Third chapter completed, don't know when the next will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTICE: So far there are 3 chapters to "Hellsing Academy", kimihime97 and I would appreciate it if you'd read or review. Also, we have another story going on "Kingdom Hearts: The Perfect Being". Just letting you know if you want to read, its very good, lots of suspense, just like the games themselves. I played Dream Drop Distance, and now I really want a new game to come out!.**

**Chapter 4**

Seras continued to assist Maria to moving her to the couch at night, ignoring Alucard's order to stay away from Maria. Maria, not that she didn't enjoy Seras' kindness, she needed to confront her about it; she need to know why the young vampire was doing this for her.

"You're to kind Seras, I've been so horrible to you. I've taunted you, teased you, yet you're doing this," She began, locking her eyes with the younger vampire. "Why?"

Seras stood where she was, staring for a moment at Maria before turning away slightly. "I just thought it would be nice if you slept on a couch instead of a chair..." She looked back at Maria.

Maria turned her head away this time. "I deserve no kindness nor love; I deserve to be alone. Everyone hates me, especially Alucard."

There was a moment of silence before Seras decided to break it. "... I think somewhere deep inside, Alucard likes you."

Maria scoffed. "I doubt it... He's been wanting to kill me for fifty-five years, since 1944."

"Why?" Seras asked carefully.

"You're too young to understand." Maria sighed. "You should go to sleep, you'll need it."

Seras blinked before nodding. "Right... Well, good night Maria."

Maria watched as Seras left the room. Sleep sounded real good to her as she laid back on the couch. What Seras told her not to long ago about Alucard traveled through her mind as she closed her eyes.

Alucard, who watched the whole thing in the shadows, narrowed his eyes at the now sleeping vampire on the couch. He walked toward the couch, his mouth turning into a snarl as he pulled his gun out of his overcoat and aimed it at her. maria murmured in her sleep as she turned, facing up. Alucard remained silent, even when her eyes fluttered open. She stared at him, neither shocked nor afraid that a gun was pointed at her.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Maria sat up, her dark eyes still staring at him. "Shoot me."

Alucard didn't reply, continuing to stay silent. Maria grabbed around the muzzle, bringing the gun to aim at her head.

"Shoot... Rid the world of me; send me to the deepest pits of Hell," Her eyes were dull and unblinking.

A low growl formed in Alucard's throat as he jerked his gun away from Maria's grip and placed it back in his coat. "Why?"

Maria sighed. "You wouldn't understand Alucard. I don't expect you to understand."

"Try me... What happened that night?" Alucard question angrily, keeping his eyes on the vampire. "Why did I see what I did?"

Before Maria could answer him, they heard a crash, the breaking of a door and the sound of gunshots soon after. Maria's eyes widen and she snapped her head at Alucard.

"Let me go right now," She said quickly, hints of fear evident in her voice.

"Why should I?" Alucard growled at her.

"Just do it!" She growled back.

The door flew open, their heads turning to see ghouls walk in. Maria narrowed her eyes before she broke the cuffs around her wrists. Alucard was already killing off ghouls with his guns before Maria came charging, smashing a ghoul's head against a wall. Alucard blinked for a second, only a second as he watched Maria drive her hand through ghouls.

Once the room was cleared of ghouls, Seras and Pip came charging in. "How the hell did ghouls get in here?" Pip paused and looked at Maria. "And how did you get out of your cuffs?"

"They broke," Maria replied monotonously.

Alucard made a low growl before grabbing Maria by the throat. "You want to tell us what's going on?!"

Maria choked a bit. "I-I don't know...!"

"Master!" Alucard turned to Seras. "Please let go of her..."

Growling, Alucard let go of Maria and walked away from the group. Maria rubbed her neck, staring at Seras and Pip. Seras forced a small smile. "Will you please explain a few things?"

The vampire sighed as she sat on the couch. "There's not much I can explain other than the occurring ghoul attacks belong to some rouge, artificial vampires."

"And just how did you know about this?" Pip questioned, narrowing his eyes at her.

"That's all I know," Maria stated calmly, staring at him.

There was a moment of silence before Pip spoke. "You're lying."

"I'm _not_." Her black lips turned into a snarl as she stood. "Accuse me of lying one more time and I'll rip your throat out!"

Anger filled Pip's eyes as he stared at her, long and hard. "Well how do you know about artificial vampires?"

"I've been around long enough to hear about artifical garbage," Maria growled and walked away from Pip. "This... This is no longer fun anymore... You guys are all serious and crap, no fun."

They watched as she turned around, pointing a finger at Seras. "And you, how could you treat me so kindly after I've been so horrible to you for my own enjoyment?! _How_?!"

Seras blinked and glanced at Alucard and Pip before looking back at Maria. Maria's hands were clenched into tight fists, shaking slightly, each second they seemed to be getting tighter and tighter. The smell of blood reached Alucard and Seras' noses as Maria's blood began to seep from her hands and drip onto the floor.

A moment later Maria sighed, her hands opening. The wounds from digging her nails into her hands began to heal, leaving nothing but the blood on her hands. It was dead silent in the room, no one made a sound and no one even moved.

"I..." Maria began, breaking the silence. "I'm going out for a drink..."

Before anyone could say anything, she opened the closest window and jumped. There was another brief silence before Seras spoke up. "Master... She told me that you knew her fifty-five years ago... Was she always like this?"

Alucard blinked a bit at the question before he sighed. "No, she wasn't."

Quickly, he left. Neither Pip nor Seras saw him leave or even heard him leave. Seras looked at Pip in confusion but the mercenary could only force a small smile at her.

**Ok, this chapter isnt' as good as I thought it would be but its still a chapter. Sorry if its short and rushed:/ entrirely not my best chapter:/**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTICE: So far there are 5 chapters to "Hellsing Academy", kimihime97 and I would appreciate it if you'd read or review. Also, we have another story going on "Kingdom Hearts: The Perfect Being". Just letting you know if you want to read, its very good, lots of suspense, just like the games themselves.**

**Finally! Chapter 5, sorry it took so long. Enjoy^^**

**Chapter 5**

Maria threw the body to the ground, wiping the blood from her mouth. Her head snapped up as she heard someone come up from behind her. Her first thought it was Seras, Pip, or Alucard, but her shoulders drooped when she found out who it was.

"What do you want?" Maria groaned, rolling her eyes.

She turned to face a vampire, her fangs were gleaming in the moonlight. "Just wondering where you've been. Karan isn't to happy with your disappearance, Maria."

Maria groaned. "Don't you think I know that Layla?! Of course he isn't happy, then again, when is he ever happy?"

"... Something about you seems different..." The vampire, now known as "Layla", stated, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"It's nothing," Maria looked away. "If Karan wants to know where I am, then tell him you haven't seen me. I have no desire to see him what so ever."

"But-" Layla was cut off by Maria grabbing her by the throat, pushing her up against the closest wall.

Maria's eyes took on a full, bright crimson, looking at the vampire before her. "But nothing, I don't want to see Karan! That's final and you won't tell him, unless you want your head ripped from your body!"

If the Layla didn't know Maria, she's say she was bluffing, but she knew that Maria was telling the full truth. Fearfully, she nodded, making Maria smile. She let the other vampire go, backing away with a small smirk. "Good."

"You didn't have to be so harsh," Layla commented, rubbing her neck.

"Ah, but I did," Maria's smirk widen. "I must thank you though, you put me back in my mood. Shall we have some fun? It's been quite boring for me lately."

Layla blinked before shaking you head. "I don't understand what Karan sees in you, you're crazy...and cruel."

"Crazy? No. Cruel? Yes, I am." Maria shrugged.

"Either way, it's always hard to figure you out." The vampire sighed, leaning against the wall. "No one can ever know what you're thinking or what your motives are and such, it's confusing."

"Who cares?" Smiling, Maria turned back, facing the other. "Are you joining me this night or not?"

Layla let out a defeated sigh. "I guess, I have nothing else better to do."

"Then let's go." Maria's smile widen as she started to walk off.

* * *

Layla eyed Maria spin around, singing and laughing. She looked like a child. They were in a park, away from the humans. It didn't matter to Maria, rarely anything mattered to her. Layla knew she could be serious at some times, but she mostly ever seen Maria when she was...carefree.

Layla leaned against a tree with a small sigh, she was tired of this. "You're such a child."

Maria stopped and she turned to face the other vampire, her black lips formed a small smile. "Child? I'm far from a child." She made her way over to Layla, taking the vampires hands in hers. "I think you need to have some fun."

She pulled Layla away from the tree and began to spin the vampire around. A low growl formed in Layla's throat, this was begining to get very tiresome. She jerked her wrists away from Maria, glaring at her. Maria blinked at her, slightly confused. "What?"

"You are such a child!" Layla exclaimed as she brought her hand up, fully intending to slap her.

Right as Layla's hand was inches from Maria's face, a bullet when through her head. Maria blinked as she watched Layla fall to the ground. She kneeled down, poking the vampire's lifeless body. "You killed her..."

Alucard walked up as Layla turned into dust and the slight wind blowing her remains away. Maria's smile returned to her face as she stood, facing Alucard. "She wasn't an artificial, she was an actual vampire."

Alucard just sneered as Maria walked up to her. "Nice shooting Alucard. So...what are you doing out here? Did you come looking for me? You're so sweet."

Her smile widen as Alucard pulled out Casull and aimed it at her. "I have half a mind to shoot you."

"Then why don't you? There's obviously something that's holding you back, a reason perhaps?" Maria turned on her heel, facing away from him.

"I just want answers Maria," He stated, his eyes narrowed behind his orange-tinted glasses.

She sighed. "I figured as much. That's all you ever wanted from me from that day. You'll get your answers, just...not today."

"Why?"

"Now isn't the time," Maria turned to face him with a small, yet...sad, smile. "Just trust me, ok?"

Alucard let out a quick snarl as he placed his gun back inside his coat. "Trust you? You're nothing but a traitor, a lowly vampire!"

Maria's eyes widen just a bit but then they returned to normal as she looked at the ground. "I see...That's all you ever thought of me..." Her small smile returned to her lips. "I suppose I deserve to be called such..."

_Of course he doesn't love me...He doesn't even like me and he can't even trust me... _She laughed sadly as she turned away from Alucard once more, not wanting him to see the tears form in her eyes. She didn't want him to think she was weak, after all, he already thought bad of her. She tried to hold back her tears, but one managed to slide down her cheek. "I'll go now...I guess you don't want to be around a lowly vampire like me..."

She turned slightly, taking a quick side glance at Alucard before walking away, letting her tears run freely now. Alucard watched as she walked away, not even bothering to stop her. He stared ahead as Maria disappeared from sight.

"Master...?" Seras's voice called out, making him turn around to face the Police Girl. "Was that Maria just now...?"

Alucard stared at Seras before walking right past her without answering her. Seras blinked and watched as he walked away. She looked in the other direction where Maria walked off from before turning back. _Master..._

**This... took... FOREVER. Jesus... I never thought I'd be able to get on the computer and finish this... Poor Maria, Alucard is such a jerk. Haha, so... I don't know when the next chapter will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTICE: So far there are 5 chapters to "Hellsing Academy", kimihime97 and I would appreciate it if you'd read or review. Also, we have another story going on "Kingdom Hearts: The Perfect Being". Just letting you know if you want to read, its very good, lots of suspense, just like the games themselves.**

**Enjoy I guess... :)**

Chapter 6

She stood at the top of a high building, looking down at the city with narrowed eyes. All the different lights, traffic lights, car lights, house lights, all of it shone brightly. Maria sighed as she turned her gaze to the night sky, looking up at the stars and moon. It was a full moon. _Such a beautiful night... _She let out a small chuckle. _At least I know what he thinks of me..._

Depressed... No, not even depressed could explain how she was feeling. Dark clouds began to cover the sky, hiding the stars and the moon, it caused her frown to return to her face. She swore she could hear the roar of thunder somewhere...and the sound of footsteps? Maria groaned. _Who is it this time?_

She turned, only to be surprised; Seras standing not to far from where she was sitting. _How did she find me...?_

And if it was like she read her mind, Seras spoke. "I was taking a walk and could see you sitting here..."

Maria blinked. "Ok...Why did you come here...?"

"I saw what happened between you and Master..." Seras replied, trailing off and looking away.

"Oh..." Maria turned her head, looking at streets below.

Seras walked up to her and sat on the edge beside her. No one said anything, it was just like awkward slience, until Seras spoke up. "What happened between you two anyways...?"

Maria sighed. "...I... Truth be told, I liked Alucard...for quite a while and...I guess I still do..." She paused and looked up. "I think it's going to rain..."

"Hm? Oh yeah." Seras agrred, looking up at the sky.

Maria turned her head to look at the young vampire. "You wanna drink?"

* * *

Seras watched Maria gulp down blood. The young vampire took a look around the bar they went to, it was full of vampires even humans. There wasn't many but all of them were too drunk to even care there was vampires. Seras looked back at Maria. "I didn't know there are bars like this."

"There are, especially in this part of town. A lot of vampires live in this area so they created this bar while tyring to make this place look like an actual bar for humans while serving blood to the vamps." Maria explained. "I come here a lot."

"I can tell since the bartender knew you." Seras forced a small smile.

Maria laughed. "Yeah, he's, as you have seen, a little... uncivil I suppose, he's actually a real sweetie."

Seras could hear a small chuckle nearby but turned to see the bartender only cleaning one of the cups. She turned back to Maria looked at her. "You should drink something you know."

"I guess but I'm fine." Seras chuckled nervously.

"Well... Ok then, if you say so." Maria smiled and turned away.

Maria got more blood to drink while the other vampire simply just looked around. Maria smirked and pushed a small glass of blood in front of Seras. She saw something be pushed in front of her and Seras turned to see the glass of blood in front of her. She blinked and turned to Maria, who smiled. "Just a small drink, just one."

"U-uh..." She stammered, looking back and forth at the glass and Maria. "W-well I guess...a small drink wouldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit!" Maria beamed and took another drink.

Slowly, Seras grabbed the glass and brought it to her lips. Maria watched as the Police Girl clamped her eyes shut and took a small sip. Seras blinked and Maria had to chuckle a little bit. "Come on, just gulp it all down."

Doing as she said, Seras let the crimson liquid rush down her throat. She usually never drank blood, even the blood bags Walter or Alucard prepared for her. As much as she hated to say it and she knew it was wrong but it tasted good. She didn't feel any different than she had already, but she guessed that was a good thing.

Maria smile widen just a bit. "See? It isn't that bad."

"Yeah I suppose but... I...only didn't drink it before because I felt I would lose even more of my humanity..." Seras looked at the now empty glass.

"Ah..." Maria nodded before looking at her own glass. "I actually use to feel that way."

Seras blinked. "You did?"

"Yeah... It was a long time ago... After I first became a vampire..." She took a drink of her blood and sighed. "That's also when I first me Alucard..."

"Did he turn you?!"

"No he didn't..." Maria paused. "...A vampire was going around bitting people left and right...Mostly all the people he bit wasn't a virgin but I was... He wasn't expecting it and he tried to kill me after, but... Alucard stepped in and killed him."

Seras stared at her, slightly surprised at her story, it also seemed quite similar to her own, very similar, the only difference was that Alucard didn't turn her.

Maria took another drink. "I dream about that a lot, even wake up to it. Though, most of my dreams were of my life before I became a vampire..." She blinked. "Did I say dream...? I should have said nightmare..."

"Did...you have a bad life...?" Seras asked carefully with a small frown.

The vampire didn't reply, she simply picked up her glass and took another drink. Did she have a bad past? Yes, she did, but she didn't want to talk about it. In some ways she was glad she became a vampire and got away from her old life. Maria's mind was going though everything that happened through her old life, reality seemed to fade away as she thought about it.

* * *

"You stupid little girl!" A man yelled as his hand slapped a young girl across the cheek.

The girl went down to the floor, struggling to get up, but the man placed his foot on her, pushing her down. "You don't talk back to me, _ever_, are we clear?"

"Y-Yes daddy!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks and her short hair a mess in her face..

The man, her father, growled and removed his foot. He muttered something before walking away. A small girl, who witnessed everything from around the corner, rushed to the other girl. "Big sis...?"

The other girl forced a smile. "I-I'm fine..."

"Clearly you're not..." Another voice said and the two girls looked in the doorway.

A boy stood there, he seemed a bit older than the older girl. He ran a hand through his dark hair, walking up. "I don't know why Father does this to you Maria, I really don't."

"It's alright Leon..." The girl stood up and stared at him.

"No...It's not..." Leon stared at her long and hard.

Maria just turned away and walked out the back door. The little girl looked at the door then at the boy. "Big brother...?"

"Don't worry about sis ok?" He smiled softly, ruffling her hair and walking away.

Maria walked to a nearby park, it was the one she always went to when her father smaked her around. She hated her life, she hated her father most of all. Her big brother and little sister got all of her father's love, it was never her. Whenever her father got mad, even if it was about work, she was the one that always got hurt. The only ones who ever cared about her was her own siblings, and her mother... She missed her mother so much.

She clenched her fist and started shaking, tears rolling down her face. _Why? Why does he not love me?!_

She must have cried for hours until she had enough. Maria walked back home and sighed as she walked into her house. She didn't make it two steps before she was met with a fist in her face. She went backing up into the wall and slid to the floor. A bruise was already forming on her cheek. Her father looked at her with rage in his eyes. "Where the _hell_ were you?!"

"I-I was...j-just at the p-park..." Maria gulped, backing up into the wall even more.

"Talk straight!" He kicked her.

"Daddy...?" A small voice reached his ears and he turned to see the little girl. "Is everything ok...?"

A smile formed on his lips. "Everything is alright," He picked her up and walked away, talking to her.

Leon walked in and kneeled next to her. He examined the bruise and frowned. "He didn't hurt you more...?"

"No...He didn't..." She looked down. "Sometimes I wish he'd just kill me..."

"Don't talk like that Maria..." Leon stared at her, even as she stood up.

"It's true though..." She walked away to her room and stayed in there the rest of the night. _Why...?_

**I have to say one thing, when I was writing this last night, to me it felt like it was going good, but...now that I typed out the rest today, not that confident about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTICE: So far there are 6 chapters to "Hellsing Academy", kimihime97 and I would appreciate it if you'd read or review. Also, we have another story going on "Kingdom Hearts: The Perfect Being" which has 3 chapters. Just letting you know if you want to read, it's very good, lots of suspense, just like the games themselves.**

**Enjoy I guess... :)**

**Chapter 7**

The moons shone bright in the night sky, it seemed peaceful, but it wasn't. Screams could be heard, people were running from something. There was a being whose eyes were glowing a bright crimson and fangs shining from the glow of the moon.

A vampire.

The vampire was killing people one by one, but the people would come back to life as ghouls. Maria was in the area, looking at the people who ran past her screaming. It confused her and she looked in the direction they were running from. She stood there, waiting for whatever it was that was causing chaos. The vampire walked up, throwing a lifeless body to the ground. It stared at Maria, a smirk growing on his lips.

Maria's eyes widen slightly at the being before her. The vampire went for her and just as she was able to turn around to run, it was too late. The vampire's fangs pierced her neck, making her wince from the pain it brought. She could feel her blood leave her body as her vision began to fog up, getting blurry. She felt so tired, her eyelids began to droop, and she thought she was going to die.

_Thank God, _she thought, _Let me escape this nightmare, let me die..._ The vampire's fangs were removed from her neck and she looked up at him from where she lay on the ground. The vampire was staring at her in surprise but then turned to anger. "Damn it, you're a virgin! I wanted ghouls, not a vampire with a free will! I should kill you right now!"

_He didn't kill me...? What's happening...?_ Maria was so confused. The vampire picked her up off the ground by her shirt, growling in her face. Tears were forming in Maria's eyes as she stared at him before closing her eyes. She wanted death, she begged for it in her mind. Suddenly, she felt herself fall back to the ground and she opened her eyes to see the vampire turn to dust.

She heard footsteps near and she turned her head to see black boots inches from her face. She looked up and saw a tall man in a crimson coat and hat. The man's face was hidden in shadow but she could see the orange-tinted glasses. A toothy grin appeared on the man's face, revealing his fangs. Maria stared at him. _Another vampire..._

He leaned down, kneeling next to her. "Do you want to continue on? If not, I will end your life here."

Should she continue? or...should she die?

"...Let...me continue..." She replied softly and unsure.

"Then close your eyes, rest."

"W-Who are you...?"

If his grin could get any wider, it did. "Alucard."

Darkness covered her vision as she blacked out. Alucard picked her up, letting out a small "heh" and walking away.

Maria woke up in a bed in what looked like an underground room. Lighted candles surrounded the room, glowing brightly. She looked around and came face to face with Alucard. She gasped and moved away from him on the bed quickly. Alucard smirked before standing up from the bed, looking at her. "How does it feel to be dead? To be a vampire. To be one with the night."

She blinked. _I'm dead...? But..._ What did that vampire do to her? Absently, her hand went to her mouth and felt her teeth. Her eyes widen when she felt her fingers brush over her teeth, fangs. She didn't know what to make of her situation and she found herself looking back at Alucard.

"She's finally awake huh?" She heard a new voice.

A man walked in, a small smirk on his face; he had dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "Sleep well?"

"U-Uh...Where...am I and...who are you?" Maria asked, confused and worried.

"The Hellsing Organization headquarters, we are the monsters that protect England against the other monsters," He explained, "and my name is Arthur Hellsing. Given your condition, you'll be working for me and Hellsing."

Arthur walked over, holding a blue Hellsing uniform and placing it by her on the bed. She stared at it. "Do I have to wear this?"

"Do you not want to?" He asked.

She nodded. "I don't want to really, but if I have to...can it be a different color?"

"What color do you prefer?"

"Black, if that's alright."

He stared at her before nodding. "Very well, I'll get you a different color uniform for you to wear."

"Thank you..." She responded softly, giving a small smile.

* * *

_That was the day that changed everything..._Maria thought as she stared at the glass of blood in front of her. _So much has happened since then..._

Seras stared at Maria as the vampire sat there. She was surprised that Maria told her of her past and how she became a vampire. A small smile appeared on Maria's lips as she turned to face Seras. "So...now you know about me."

The young vampire remained silent, staring at Maria for a moment before talking. "...What happened between you and Alucard?"

Maria turned away from her. "It's not something I'm proud of...You see, I was just following orders, Alucard didn't know about them."

Seras could see Maria didn't want to talk about it, so she decided not to ask anything more. Maria downed more blood and placed the glass down. "We should...probably go..."

The young vampire nodded. The two stood from where they sat and walked out of the bar. They didn't get two feet away from the place before they were met with a bayonet in their throats. The two fell to their knees, hissing.

"What...the hell...?" Maria choked out and went to pull the blade out.

As soon as she touched the handle, she quickly let go with a hiss. Suddenly, she felt two more pierce her legs. Maria looked over at Seras who had some in her back and collapsed on the ground, blood staining her uniform. She narrowed her eyes at the blades and saw a faint glow on them and her eyes widen slightly. _Blessed blades...damn it...!_

She winced from the pain of the swords as she turned her head to look at Seras. "S-Seras...!"

"It's best if you don't talk _vampire_," She heard a man chuckle behind her and she tried to look, but the pain was too much.

The sound of foot steps neared but Maria couldn't look. The footsteps stopped right behind her and she couldn't hear any other sound of movement. "Well...It appears not only is the young draculina here, but another blood-sucker is here...I hear you been causing the conundrum."

Maria clenched her fist, angry she couldn't see their attacker. Suddenly, the tip of a bayonet came into her view; she could see if from the corner of her eye. "I think it's time I get rid of ya."

The vampire screamed when the bayonet stabbed into the back of her hand, and she screamed even more when it happened to her other hand as well. Maria couldn't remember a time when she felt pain such as this. She was surprised when she felt tears welling up in her eyes and cascading down her cheeks. The man's chuckling returned but Maria heard a gunshot and the chuckling stopped. She looked up and her eyes widen, in shock and in slight joy at the man not to far.

"Alucard."

**Hope you enjoyed it and sorry if Maria joining Hellsing is like Seras, there wasn't much for me to come up to at the time, I'm sorry. So...for awhile I couldn't come up with anything for the second part of this chapter, after the flashback, but...thankfully I was able to come up with something:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy I guess... :) Sorry I haven't updated this in so long.**

**Chapter 8**

A man chuckled. "So if it isn't the great Alucard."

Maria was staring at Alucard from where she was. She was happy Alucard came, but she tried her best to hide her joy. Soon she became confused at the smile on Alucard's lips. He was staring at the man behind her and she could see the excitement radiating off the count in waves. _Does he know this man...?_

"Father Anderson..." Alucard chuckled. "My...this night has gotten quite interesting."

Maria was very confused. She watched as Alucard pull out both of his guns and aim them at the man behind her. The next thing she knew, Alucard fired his weapons and she heard a thud behind her. Maria thought it was over due to Alucard's grin but she heard the man stand, and she watched as Alucard's grin widen. She could even hear the low chuckle from the elder vampire.

The two men were talking to each other, but Maria was focused on getting the blessed blades out of her. She looked at the two blades in her hands, both hurt like hell. _How am I suppose to get this out?! _She looked at the handles of the blades with a sigh. Suddenly she felt more pain from one of her hands but she realized Seras pulled it out, while panting from the pain of the blades.

Using her now free hand, Maria pulled the other blade out of her hand. She hissed. "Damn it."

She heard fighting going on behind her and turned slightly to see Alucard fighting a priest. She pulled the other two blades out of her legs so she could stand, and watch the fight fully. She watched as Alucard and the priest fought, trading blows against each other, but neither of them ceased.

Maria wondered what happened the between the two of them to cause such a fight. She was getting ready to jump in the fight but she wasn't sure that she wanted to. In the end, she decided just to watch the fight. Alucard shot Casul at Father Anderson a few times in the chest, and the good priest fell to the ground only to stand back up moments later.

_A...a regenerator!_ Maria's eyes widen as she looked over at Alucard, who was smirking. _He's not even worried..._

Maria felt someone grab her wrist and she was about to punch the person, but realized it was only Seras. The younger vampire was looking past her at the fight. "...Master will be fine, let's get out of here."

With a sigh, Maria nodded and the two ran off as quickly as they could. It didn't seem right about leaving Alucard to fight the regenerator by himself but the two knew he'd be okay.

The two waited for Alucard quite a while. In almost over an hour, the male vampire came walking up to them, smirking. Maria blinked a bit. _Did he win? Is that why he's smirking?_ She asked her self but otherwise remained quiet. Seras spoke up, "Master?"

Alucard's smirked widen and he turned away. "Come."

Back at the hotel, Pip blinked but narrowed his eyes at the sight of Maria. _So they found her..._ Maria sat on the couch with a sigh and her gaze fell on the French mercenary. She frowned. _He still doesn't like me...tch... _Maria turned away, leaning back into the couch and closing her eyes. Seras sat on the other side of the couch, awkwardly.

Alucard stood by a wall on once side of the room, still smirking. "Anderson...told me something _very_ interesting."

Seras looked at him. "...what did he say?"

"The artificial vampire Maria mentioned," Alucard removed his orange-tinted glasses. "His name...Karan."

Maria's eyes snapped open and she looked over at Alucard. "...Karan? That's his name?"

Alucard frowned at Maria. "Yes, and..." He pulled out Jackel and aimed it at her, making the others stand up immediately out of surprise. "I knew you were a traitor and it doesn't surprise me that you are allied with that artificial garbage."

"...Yes, I am." Maria looked down but then she smiled, even giggled a bit. "I'm just following orders~"

"_His_ orders you mean?" Alucard's eyes narrowed.

The vampire shook her head. "No...Master's, Arthur Hellsing's."

At the mention of Integra's father, everyone's eyes widen and they stared at Maria. In a blink, Alucard had Maria by the throat and against the wall. "What were those orders?"

"...He told me to join Millennium," She began, her dark eyes staring into Alucard's. "It was after you and Walter came back. Arthur knew you wouldn't agree to letting me go, so we came up with...what you saw that night."

And with that, Maria started to explain what happened once Alucard and Walter returned from their mission in Germany. She explained why Alucard found her inches away from biting Arthur Hellsing. She told them it was Arthur's orders to her to stage the traitorous act so she can go about her other order; join Millennium for information.

Alucard's eyes widen only slightly but then narrowed again. She could be lying for all he knew, but then again...the girl has been truthful with him about serious matters in the past. _Though...she did keep the artificial vampires a secret..._ He thought, only in slight confusion. He usually wasn't this confused. "...You're lying."

"I'm not," She smiled, but the sighed. "If he was still alive...I'd tell you to ask him. I am telling the truth Alucard, I really never wanted to lie to you like that...Master gave me no choice. I wanted to be truthful with you; you have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you the truth about what happened that night."

Things grew silent between the two vampires. Seras and Pip just awkwardly standing in the room, looking back and forth at Maria and Alucard. Maria looked down before walking to a window; the first thought in everyone's mind was that she was going to jump, but she surprised them by not jumping. "I...It took me a while to gain the trust of Millennium, but I finally got it. Master told me to deal with anything that got worse, and that currently, is what I am trying to do. Millennium turned Karan into an artificial vampire, a very powerful one, maybe powerful enough to overpower you Alucard."

Alucard scoffed. "Millennium has never made a vampire powerful enough to overpower me yet."

"They did, but this vampire overpowered _them_. He turned on them and managed to erase every bit of information of him from their data. Though, he did have a little help, but those were just a few artificial vampires. Their data are lost as well." Maria explained, turning to them. "I was the only natural vampire, and they recruited me to their little...cause. I accepted, I wanted to know of their motives."

* * *

Alarms was blaring through the Millennium research wing of the base. Human and artificial vampire guards were running towards the base, passing by dead humans and ash of other vampires. A vampire, with long raven hair tied into a low ponytail and was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He growled at the sound of more guards, but then his lips turned into a smirk. The guards would end like the rest. They all aimed their guns at the vampire once they reached him, and a guard spoke. "Artificial vampire, Karan, we order you to stand down now."

Karan smiply laughed and charged for the guards. The guards started shooting, but Karan was too fast and in mere seconds, all of the gaurds were dead. Karan smirked before turning back and making his way down the hall, alarms still blaring. He stopped, narrowing his eyes at a group of four artificial vampires blocking his path. They all seemed calm, not even preparing to attack.

One of them stepped forward, a male wearing a bandage mask, like a mummy. "We're not going to attack, we simply wish to help you."

"Help me? I don't need help from the likes of you." Karan scoffed.

A blonde woman stepped up, staring at him with cold green eyes. "We know where they keep the artificial vampires' data. We can lead you to it, and you can erase data on yourself."

"It would be a smart idea," A small boy with white hair said. "It makes for a better escape."

Karan narrowed his eyes at them, scanning. "What do you want in return? There must be something."

The tallest of the four, most of his body covered by shadows, making his crimson eyes have an eerie glow. "To join you, that is all."

"Hm..." Karan relaxed, standing up straight. "Very well, but you will have to follow every order."

All of them sank to their knees, bowing. "Of course, Master Karan."

He nodded. "All of you, what are your names?"

"Layla." The blonde woman.

The boy looked at him. "Kenyon."

The mummy slowly stood. "Thanatos."

Karan looked at the tallest when he remained silent. "You?"

"I ditched my old name when I became a vampire." The tallest said dully. "So I have none."

"Hm...We'll call you 'Sin' for now," The figure simply nodded.

Karan and the four artificial vampires quickly made their way down the hallway, and soon making it to the room with the main computer. Karan stared at the computer before looking over at the four. "This is it?"

All of them nodded and the woman walked over to the computer. Karan watched with a raised eyebrow as Layla typed something into the computer. After a short while, the girl suddenly grinned. "I've found the data, I'm deleting it all right now Master Karan."

"Good."

Out of no where someone started laughing. "Seems a few artificial vampires have managed their way into the main computer."

All of the vampires turned to see a feminine figure in the doorway, they could all see the smirk in the darkness. Karan stepped forward. "Who are you?"

The woman stepped into the light, tucking long black hair behind her ear, and her black lips a slight smirk. "My name is Maria."

Layla frowned. "You're that vampire who isn't a artificial, an actual vampire."

Maria nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Now what? Are you going to turn us in?" Karan questioned, eyes narrow.

The woman shook her head. "No, I'm not interested in such things. I'm just a bystander."

Karan studied the woman. _She's a real vampire...so...who knows how strong she is...Then again she's here, so she must be strong. _He paused. _Maybe she can be of use...we can try to convince her to join..._ He looked towards the other four vampires, all of them looked like they didn't trust the real vampire. Maria said nothing to the group, but she looked at each and every one of them, scanning.

The silence was irritating Karan and so he spoke up once more. "You're just a bystander?"

Maria nodded. "Yes, I only joined this place simply to watch."

"...Join us then," This shocked all of the four artificials.

"M-Master Karan, she is a real vampire! She's not an artificial like us and she can betray us easily!" The boy cried out, his eye blue eyes darting back and forth between Karan and Maria.

Karan looked at Kenyon with a very unamused look. "She will be a very useful ally; this is my order, so stand down."

The child backed away and looked down at the floor while Karan turned back to the real vampire. Maria smiled. "My...you want me to join?"

"Yes, I believe you will prove useful,"

_Heh..._ Maria smirked. "I see...I don't know what you are planning to do, but I'll join you're little cause." She paused. "I'm not going to call you _"Master"_ though, _Karan._"

A low growl formed in this throat. "Fine."

* * *

"Took a while for me to gain their trust, all of theirs, but I finally got it." Maria explained. "Karan wishes for pretty much any villain would, rule, wipe out every single human on the planet."

Alucard scoffed. "Typical."

"I know, and he wishes for me to be right by his side as he does." Maria rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "I don't like him at all."

Everyone was silent for a while and Seras was simply gazing around when she four a small, faint scar on Maria's neck. "Um...Maria, what is that? On your neck?"

"Hm?" Confused by the young vampire's question, Maria walked over to the mirror and examined her neck. "Oh...I thought this had healed already. This...the tallest of the four vampires, he is a scientist as I found out first hand. He did experiments on me."

"What kind?" Seras asked softly.

The other vampire shrugged. "I don't know, he never told me. Though, after one...my emotions have gotten out of hand. You've seen me like that before; happy, insane, and such...that was after one experiment. Though...that experiment happened years ago. You're lucky I'm not in that mood right now, they seem to shift back and forth between each other."

"Your moods?"

"Yes," She nodded. "Don't be surprised if I start acting strangely."

Everyone nodded. "So for now..."

"We need to take down Karan," Maria said plainly. "_Before_ he decides to attack."

**Gahh...to much writing for today, I know I haven't been working on this like I should...but here it is! ^^'**


End file.
